Jason
by Hoeru
Summary: Estando entre la vida y la muerte, jason decide llamar a bruce, sera bruce capaz de llegar a tiempo? O simplemente jason volverá a morir solo?
1. Prologo

Hola :D

Primero que nada quiero advertir que este oneshot(?) lo escribí desde mi celular así que disculpen los posibles horrores ortográficos que pueda presentar :'D

Me gustaría agregar que soy una gran fan de jason especialmente si se trata de fics *0* en fin, no estoy segura de si sera un solo cap o habrá mas, eso ya dependería de sus comentarios y/o críticas, cualquier consejo y opinión es bienvenida. Sin mas que agregar disfruten la lectura :)

Jason estaba cansado, no solo por el echo de estar herido, estaba cansado de todo, de ser red hood, de su concurso de meadas con bruce y la batfamilia, de estar en una lucha constante consigo mismo, pero mas que nada de no tener a donde ir.

La mayoría de las personas tenemos un lugar al cual llamar hogar, porque es donde estarán tus seres queridos, tu familia, en donde siempre te sentirás bienvenido, pero jason no tenia un lugar así, lo mas cercano había sido la mansión wayne, pero no importa cuan duro intentará, no podía evitar sentir que no pertenecía allí.

No sabia exactamente en que momento de la noche todo había resultado terriblemente mal, apenas si era vagamente consiente de que se encontraba recargado en un callejón, que las heridas de balas eran graves y que tal vez tendría un par de costillas rotas, era difícil de determinar ya que las balas en el pecho no eran exactamente de mucha ayuda.

El olor metálico a sangre, su sangre, comenzaba a enfermarle, sabía que tenía que moverse y salir de allí pronto, una voz al fondo de su cabeza le decía: "vamos todd ponte en píe, si no te mueves morirás, que crees que pensaría de ti bruce en este momento?"

Tal vez no eran gran cosa las palabras, pero fueron suficientes para retomar fuerzas he intentar ponerse en pié, pero se encontró con que no podía, sus piernas eran como gelatina, su cuerpo enteró protestaba por el intento de movimiento, lo único que había logrado era levantarse unos pocos centímetros para volver a caer hacía atrás y estrellar su espalda en la pared.

Ahora estaba asustado, a caso así moriría? moriría por segunda vez solo? por primera ves desde que llegó a ese callejón bajo su mirada al piso, en el cuál había un gran charco de su sangre cubriendo el concreto, no sabía exactamente en que momento había sacado su celular de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, la pantalla estaba algo estrellada, y su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, pero sabia exactamente el número que estaba marcando, era momento de tragar su orgullo.

Los primeros timbres fueron eternos, no sentía suficientes fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo el celular, finalmente alguien había contestado el teléfono, jason reconocería esa voz donde sea, algo dentro de el se rompió y le dijo que si iba a morir tenia que decirle a la persona que había sido lo mas cercano a un padre que había tenido que en verdad sentía todo lo que había pasado, desde antes, hasta después de su muerte, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo por sostener las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas.

La primer palabra que había logrado articular había sonado rota, reducida a un sollozo.

"Bru-Bruce?"

Bueno esto sería todo por ahora? espero y disfruten de este prologo?

Si este intento de fic recibe al menos un comentario pidiendo continuación, habrá conti, recuerden que entre mas comentarios mas pronto habrá segundo cap :) espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

n.n/


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holi (°w°)/**

**Primero que nada quiero decir que mi computadora es toda una pinche al igual que la lap ._. no he activado world así que estaré escribiendo los próximos capítulos en mi cel, no es taaaannn horrible después de todo xD da un poco de pereza pero que mas da. Lamento si tarde demasiado pero la capacitación que agarre en el bachi (Dibujo técnico) esta cabrona xD moriré haciendo laminas x.x pero la recomiendo mucho :D si no sabes dibujar aprendes y si ya sabes, aun así aprendes nuevos métodos de dibujo :D**

**Eeeenn fin, agradezco mucho sus comentarios *_* mientras cada capitulo tenga al menos un comentario seguirá habiendo mas capítulos :) **

**Por otra parte, quiero informar que me he basado tanto en el comic como en la película, de los comics he tomado de todo un poco xD desde batman y robin hasta red hood and the outlaws (así se escribe?) etc, soy algo nueva con esto de los comics, y es el 1er fic que subo y estoy dispuesta a terminar cueste lo que cueste xD y ya sin tanto hablar porque luego los aburro, aquí esta el nuevo cap :)**

**Capitulo 1**

Había sido una noche tranquila, nada de gran importancia solo ladrones de poca monta, los cuales ya estaban siendo procesados por la policía. Mientras se mantenía en la azotea de un edificio, escucho una serie de disparos lejanos, refunfuñando entre dientes se puso en marcha hacia el batmovil, sabia perfectamente a que se debían los disparos. Recientemente había escuchado rumores de que red hood se encontraba en gotham. Después de unos minutos debatiéndose entre ir o ignorar los disparos, para evitar otra pelea con su descarrilado hijo, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Ahora si estaba extrañado, era sumamente extraño que alguien llamarse a su teléfono celular y mas a altas horas de la noche, comúnmente solo utilizaba esa linea para casos de urgencia extrema.

Bruce realmente no estaba del todo preparado para lo que le esperaba.

Lo primero que vio al sacar su celular fue un número desconocido, eso le hizo dudar si contestar, decidió simplemente dejar el celular a sonar, pero al notar la insistencia por parte de quien quiera que fuese tendría que ser algo importante. Finalmente atendió la llamada.

"Diga"

Luego de unos segundos escuchando una respiración entrecortada comenzó a desesperarse, justo cuando estaba apunto de preguntar quien demonios se encontraba al otro lado de la linea se escucho una voz entrecortada, la cual sonaba mas como un gemido. Pero lo que hizo que algo le oprimiera el pecho, fue que conocía perfectamente a la persona que se encontraba en la linea.

"Bru-bruce?"

"Jason? estas bien? paso algo?" a pesar de la actitud apesar de la actitud de piedra de batman, era notable la preocupación, pero eso era porque quien estaba hablando no era batman si no Bruce, que como cualquier padre (o la mayoría) se preocupa por el bienestar de sus hijos, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, aun quería, y nunca había dejado de considerar a Jason su hijo, (aun después de su muerte y de su regreso). Nuevamente la voz de Jason al otro lado de la linea lo saco de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando Bruce finalmente había contestado su celular, fue un total alivio para Jason, pero luego su cabeza, como a muchos les a pasado antes de una decisión importante, nuestra cabeza decide en el momento menos inoportuno jugarnos una mala pasada, y eso precisamente le ocurría a Jason en estos momentos.

Comenzó a preguntarse si debería colgar el teléfono.

Que le diría? Que estaba muriéndose?

Ahora estaba molesto. Como era posible que fuera tan débil? joder no era un niño pequeño como para comenzar a llorar por cualquier cosa.

Al cabo de unos momentos, los cuales no podía definir entre minutos o segundos, comenzó a notar que cada ves le era mas difícil el respirar y a su ves mas doloroso, bueno eso era algo bueno no? significaba que al menos no estaba tan (totalmente) al borde de la muerte, solo tenia que esperar unos minutos mas...

Genial.

Finalmente se quito el casco para facilitar el paso de aire y la primer palabra que se le vino a la mente salio de su boca sin siquiera notarlo realmente.

"Bru-Bruce?"

Si tuviera la suficiente fuerza, seguro se hubiera dado una palmada en la frente, en su lugar se abofeteo mentalmente, Que carajos le pasaba?

"Jason? estas bien? paso algo?"

Ok, no sabia que era peor, un Bruce disfrazado de murciélago enojado o un Bruce preocupado, joder que si bien podía escuchar, tenia problemas para darle sentido a las palabras y la repentina ola de preguntas no ayudaba con nada al contrario le mareaba. Y como siempre solía hacer en situaciones en las cuales no sabia que hacer, recurrió al sarcasmo o... mejor dicho intento.

"Hola! bien, so-solo estoy en un callejón baleado y sangrando y tu?"

El total silencio al otro lado de la linea le hizo darse cuenta que la había cagado, y que en realidad el había llamado a Bruce, según el para disculparse, cosa que en esos momentos era obvio que no hacia y conociendo al murciélago era obvio que ya estaba rastreando su ubicación.

"Ok eso sonó estúpido"

Aún había silencio por parte de bruce.

"Se que suena ridículo por todo lo que ha pasado pero yo en verda-"

Repentinamente fue interrumpido abrupta mente por Bruce.

"Que paso"

Ho-ho ahora si sonaba molesto. Y joder que comenzaba a sentir que en no mucho perdería la conciencia, y no quería morir peleando por una estupidez, ya había vivido mucho de esa forma.

* * *

Bruce podría haber esperado muchas cosas de esa llamada, desde un problema desde la mansión, que Damian o Tim hayan vuelto a golpearse y habían terminado lastimados o inclusive que Dick necesitara, pero lo ultimo que esperaría seria una llamada de Jason, no es que no le gustara que algún día le llamara pero en el momento en el que contesto la llamada se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, solo sus hijos, alfred y algunos pocos amigos cercanos.

Cuando Jason hablo por primera vez le costo creer que era Jason, eran contadas las veces que había llorado, y aun así comúnmente trataba de sonar lo mejor posible. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que ya le estaba formulando preguntas a su hijo.

"Jason? Estas bien? Paso algo?"

"Hola! bien, so-solo estoy en un callejón baleado y sangrando y tu?"

Y allí estaba el Jason , (el lo conocía mejor de lo que muchas personas piensan, que no sepa como tratar con el es otra historia) que el conocía. Pero espera... había dicho baleado y sangrando!? de acuerdo al demonio los juegos, tan pronto como jason había dicho eso Bruce se puso manos a la obra para encontrar a Jason rastreando la llamada.

"Ok eso sonó estúpido"

Bruce solo se limito a rodar los ojos y seguir rastreando la ubicación de la llamada.

"Se que suena ridículo por todo lo que ha pasado pero yo en verda-"

Bruce ya sabia por donde iba Jason, y aun que le encantaría poder arreglar las cosas entre ambos (porque el también tenia que pedirle perdón por muchas cosas)pero no era el momento, no le daría una razón para que ya no luchara por su vida, por ningún motivo lo dejaría morir, no mientras pueda evitarlo y si no podía no lo dejaría morir solo otra vez, porque podía apostar toda su fortuna a que le había llamado para ¨despedirse¨ muy a su estilo. Tenia que hacer lo posible por mantenerlo despierto y por evitar el tema de las despedidas, joder que estaba tenso. Y le estresaba no saber que pasaba, si había algo en lo cual se parecía ha Jason, era que ambos, aun que lo demostraban de diferente manera, odiaban sentir que no tenían control sobre una situación.

"Que paso"

"..."

El silencio de Jason comenzó a ser desesperante y sabia que Jason no le contestaría, si la había cagado nunca lo aceptaría ni hablaría de ello, así que solo le quedaba presionar, pero ese era el problema, Jason era como un animal herido (en estos momentos era algo literal) osea impredecible. Lo cual significaba que si presionaba demasiado abría reacciones negativas. Pero daba lo mismo! era la vida de su hijo, no había espacio para negociaciones ni con su hijo, ni con nadie.

"Jason!"

Solamente escucho un suspiro y al cabo de unos segundos justo cuando estaba apunto de perder la poca paciencia disponible Jason contesto.

"Fue solo un error de calculo ok?"

Un error de calculo... Un error de calculo! joder si había calculado las cosas tal y como calculaba en la clase de matemáticas al menos ya sabia porque estaba al borde de la muerte.

* * *

"Olvídalo estaré allí en 20 segundos"

Lo único que Jason pudo pensar cuando termino la llamada fue:

Mierda.

Le heló la sangre al saber que si no se moría ahora mismo, seguramente Bruce mandaría al carajo su política de 'no matar' en cuanto viera que había olvidado llevar consigo su armadura de kevlar... Y que a eso se debía su pequeña 'cagada'

* * *

**Y bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, estoy experimentando con un nuevo estilo de narración, cuéntenme que les pareció si falta o sobra algo, aun no estoy muy segura pero bueno quería preguntarles, que villano quien que aparezca en el fic o prefieren que sea sorpresa? y otra cosa, que personajes les gustaría que participen?  
**

**Bueno ya solo queda preguntar: Alguna duda, aclaración, trauma psicológico o cambio de sexo? Si/No? deja un comentario *U***


End file.
